


My Love

by Yuri_N7



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A lot of sex, Bondage, Breast Obsession, F/F, Falling In Love, Gags, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Some Dreams and Nightmares, Sultry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_N7/pseuds/Yuri_N7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maker she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!. I could hardly breathe. Those dark blue sapphine eyes I could get lost in, that firey shrot red hair I want to run my hands through, and by the maker that sweet name like sugar upon my lips and tongue. "Leliana"<br/>Romance between Leliana and F/cousland and what they face through DA:O</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightly here is my Leliana&F/cousland story =) yay.  
> This is my second story up here and I'm so excited •^_^• I hope you will enjoy it!  
> (I don't even know if anyone is still in to DA:O. It came out on November 3,2009 to ps3 &  
> xbox-360 so this November 3,2015 is six years, I sure hope everyone is still in to it. It's such amazing great awesome game! I definitely still am! I luv it soooo very much •^_^•) anyway I hope you still enjoy it =) oh and the mabari is female I know in the game it's male. but that's the great thing about FanFiction lol  
> Please let me know what you think =)

"I apologize for interfering. But I couldn't just stand and watch, I had to help are you alight?"  
I was amazed at how fast she moved. Never have i seen such movement and for a sister of the chantry at that. Finally I answed her.

"Yes my lady I am fine. I am more concerned about you then I my lady. Are you unhurt?"  
I ask her. And she smiled at me making my heart race.

"Yes I'm fine, you took care of not letting them get to close to me thank you"  
My cheeks grew warmer at her kind words I bowed my head to her.

"I'm glad my lady"

"I'm glad you could find it in your heart to let them go, not many would do so"

"Well I think they leared their lesson, Never go up against a mabari war hound with out a beef bone"  
I lauged as I pet my mabari nutter. Who barked happily.

"I see" the sister laughed "allowe me to introduce myself I am Leliana one of the lay sisters here in the chantry of lothering or well I was that it"

("So that is her name) a pleasure lady leliana. I am Miranda cou...." I stopped before I could say my last name. It was still to painful to say, I looked away to hide the tears that I knew were forming. She must have must guessed it was something I did not want to say. Her words were soft and warm.

"Well it is very wonderful to meet you miranda" I looked back at her to see a warm smile upon her beautiful face. I could not help but smile back.

"Thank you my lady your to kind" her smile grew and she spoke again.

"Those men said you're a grey warden no?, you will be battling the darkspawn yes?, that is what grey wardens do?, I know after what has happened here. You'll need all the help you can get" I was in awe at how she was asking such questions. I couldn't help but smile she was so cute. Her nexts words made my mouth fall open with shock. "That's why I'm coming with you"  
She said with a innocent smile. I was still in shock I couldn't move. A few moments had passed my mouth still open. I heard her giggle "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth opened?" That bought me back I closed my mouth cleared my throat and spoke.

"Um i-uh may I ask why you would want to come with us my lady?" Miranda asked 

"The maker told me to" Alistair nearly dropped his shiled and miranda took a step back at hearing those words

"T-the maker?.....can you um.....elaborate?" 

"I-i know that sounds absolutely insane---But it's true! I had a dream...... A vision!" Miranda's eyes just widen, taken in what she just had spoken of.

"More crazy? I thought we were all filled up" alistair said with concern. "Maybe we should leave now. Right now!" I look at alistair with half a grin of amusement, since he is worried that she is actually crazy and maybe harmful to us. His face has that same look when I had let sten join us. That little twitch in his neck, his eyes wide with fear and concern. I couldn't help but chuckle, though apart of me was a little concerned at her words. I grew up with the chantry always attending to listen to the revered mother tell me of the maker and andraste. But never had I heard her say anything quite like this. Leliana spoke again with pleading in her soft voice. 

"Look at the people here, they are lost in their depair and this darkness this chaos. The maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do. Is the maker's work. Please let me help!" She looked in to miranda's golden red eyes with her sapphire blue ones pleading for her to take her with them. Miranda couldn't pull away from those beautiful blue orbs. Even though it will be a dangerous long journey she couldn't say no.

"Very well you may come with us my lady" miranda said, leliana's eyes lit up at my words. Alistair cleared his throat.

"Are you sure about this miranda? I mean...." I turn my head to look over my shoulder at him.

"We need all the help we can get alistair. I can't just turn that away"

"Perhaps your skull was checked worse then mother thought" Morrigan said with annoyed tone.

"Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance, I will not let you down." I turn my head back so i was facing her she had a smile on her face.

"Your welcome my lady. But please you must be careful lady leliana this is a very dangerous journey. We well be going up against the darkspawn with this blight and a civil war with teyrn loghain Mac tir. And maker knows what else with this blight. I'll do all in my power to keep you safe my lady." Leliana's eyes had a small twinkle go a cross them with a sweet smile. I hadn't realized what I had said till alistair joked.

"Oh! So you'll keep her safe, and leave the rest of us to fend for ourselves! Great you know your such amazing leader. I'm so happy to have you here with us" a bright blush came on miranda's cheeks she put her head down in embarrassment.

"I-i-i didn't mean um mean it like that!" Miranda looks back up at leliana who was now giggleing "I just....DAMMIT ALISTAIR!!!"

"AHH!" he yelled as he ran out of the tavern with miranda right behind him yelling for her mabari nutter to catch him. Sten was outside waiting for them to return. He just watched as they ran around like children, morrigan then came out of the tavern fallowed by leliana who saw miranda pulling alistair by his right ear disciplining him like he was a child who had gotten his chantry robes all dirty. Leliana found herself smiling a real smile that she hadn't smiled in along time as she watched miranda.

They had finished getting their supplies so they could leave lothering. Alistair was still holding his right ear. "Oh come on alistair I didn't pull that hard geez" miranda said as she put some mint leaf into her mouth and gave some jerky to nutter.

"Yes you did! You could have ripped my ear off!" Miranda rolled her eyes at alistair's whining

"Oh please if I wanted to do that, I'd have nutter do it for me" nutter barked happily and nuzzled her mistress leg.

"That's not a comforting thought" miranda felt eyes on her. She looked over at leliana who quickly turned her gaze away. Miranda had a small smile come to her lips, alistair was saying something to miranda but she went over to leliana's side.

"So you must think I am very childish now, do you not my lady? I most apologize for the way I had acted earlier" Leliana smiled at miranda's words.

"Oh no not at all. It's quite alright, know need to apologize" leliana then looked over at miranda with that smile that made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

("Maker she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! I can hardly breathe. Those dark blue sapphire eyes I could get lost in, that firey shrot red hair I want to run my hands through, and by the maker that sweet name like sugar upon my lips and tounge) Leliana" I said in a very low whisper. Her sweet voice spoke again.

"Your still young. you must enjoy your young life while you can, and here you are risking your life to save others. You shouldn't have to have this on your young shoulders."

"Yes. but still I shouldn't have....!" Miranda came to a complete stop at realizing what leliana kept saying. Leliana stopped as well and turned to face miranda with consern. "Wait my lady how-how old do you think I am?" Leliana didn't have to think when she said it.

"Twelve" miranda's eyes widened with shock. she couldn't believe leliana thought she was that young. Yes miranda knew she looked young for her real age but never that young. her father liked that she looked young from her real age, so then know nobleman's son would come to ask for her hand. Miranda took a deep breath and then let it out with a yell.

"SWEET ANDRASTE! TWELVE?!" leliana jumped some at her sundden outburst.

"I-i'm sorry? Then you are older um thirteen?" Leliana did not think she would be any older then fourteen but even that was pushing it but she waited for miranda to speak again and she did.

"My lady, how old then do you think alistair is?" Miranda asked in a calmer voice.

"I would say sixteen, perhaps seventeen?" Miranda could not take anymore of this.

"By the MAKER! My lady alistair is only but a year older then i, he is twentythree and I am twentytwo." Miranda finally said and then laughed. But leliana was taken aback at her words now it was her turn to have her eyes go wide with shock.

"I.....don't....." Leliana now felt ashamed she was way off how could she say something so stupid. Then she felt warm arms around her waist.

"Don't feel bad my lady It's alright. I know that I look very young for my age, I'm not that tall, my face resembles a young girls, my hands are small, it took awhile to be able to hold a sword and shield, the only thing that makes me older is my voice but many people think I act it. Even Duncan the man that made me a grey warden was surprised to hear of my real age. It is something I have always had to deal with. So I should be used to it, but it's still hard for me to get passed" miranda squeezed a little tighter around leliana's waist and rested her head on her left shoulder. Leliana was blushing at how close miranda's face was to hers now. "I guess that makes me pretty childish then huh?" Leliana leaned into miranda as to be as close as possible. And spoke in a low warm soft voice.

"No I do not think it is childish at all, you have the right to get angry or upset over it, if it was me I'd do the same thing, I am sorry that I made you feel so." Leliana felt miranda smile, then shivered as she felt miranda's hot breath on her neck.

"You really are to kind my lady leliana." Heat started rising between leliana's legs, all she wanted to do now was hold miranda an kiss her ever so tenderly. Thankfully before she even tried they were interrupted by alistair.

"Heeey were suppose to be leaving, not hugging."

"What do you......!" Miranda saw she was hugging leliana really hugging her. She let go immediately of her and backed away with horror upon her face also with a deep red blush she couldn't hide. "I am..... I am so sorry my lady! I didn't mean to ugh I am so very sorry!" Miranda bowled her head as low as it would go, with her apology. Leliana couldn't help but feel a little sad at her dear wardens reaction towards her. She was afraid that miranda didn't want to hold her. But she pushed those feelings aside and lifted miranda's chin so they could look into each other's eyes, leliana's breath caught as she looked into those golden red eyes this was the first she was close enough to really look into them, it was like the beautiful sunset she looked at every day on top of the chantry's roof, and she didn't want to pull away neither did miranda. They were lost into each other's eyes not caring about the world around them. Till miranda's eyes darken and they both heard alistair yell out.

"Darkspawn!" Miranda spun around on her heel. She whistled and nutter was right at her side running together towards the darkspawn. Leliana and alistair following behind as fast as they could. Miranda was fast almost as fast as her mabari, morrigan and sten were already in battle when they got there. Nutter and her mistress killed a hurlock when alistair and leliana got there. leliana saw the creatures blood go all over miranda as she cut another one down she was amazed at how fast and strong she was for someone who was as tall as a elf perhaps just a little bit shorter but not by much, she could kill with out taking a breath, a darkspawn came up behind her as she cut down yet another one leliana was fast and shot it dead with her bow miranda turned her head back and smiled at her then went off fighting some more. Finally it was over there were two dwarfs that miranda had saved from two genlocks they thanked her and joined her and her companions they were merchants father an son the older dwarf was named bodahn feddic and his son sandal. After they had helped clean everything up they all left lothering together to start back on their long journey still ahead of them.

They had made camp in a open clearing, easy to spot any enemies. Alistair and sten had gathered fire wood, morrigan had found water and miranda had just gotten back from hunting with nutter. Leliana was on watch till dinner was ready she stood with her bow ready and waiting for any sign of enemies, she heard miranda approach her and stand near her side. 

"Evening my lady how are you?" Leliana smiled and looked over at miranda. Her eyes widened as she looked at her, miranda was wearing a light blue undershirt that was cut low in the front it clung to her breasts that were just the right size. Again leliana's desire came back between her legs hot and wet, she licked her lips all she wanted to do now was take miranda's soft warm breasts into her hands and squeeze down on them gently. "Um my l-lady? Are you alright?" Leliana new now she must have taken to long as she started at miranda's breasts she quickly looked into miranda's eyes she saw she was worried a smile came to her lips.

"Oh yes I am quite fine" leliana's innocent smile turned into a sinful smirk "trust me on that mon cher petit oiseau doux" miranda didn't know what she said but for some reason she felt her face get hot and something in her lower stomach grew very hot as well between her legs.

"Um-uh I am g-glad my lady.....I was worried you might have gotten hurt with all that has happened today but I am happy to know you are well....um if you ever are not feeling well please let me know. I would hate if something happened to you I don't think I could." Miranda got quite she didn't know if she should continue. Leliana was watching her closely she saw she was getting nervous and wanted to run so before she could leliana spoke.

"And you? Are you well? I had seen one of those creatures land a blow I was quite worried" that made her smile, leliana knew she could get her to stay and be comfortable.

"Know need to worry my lady I am fine, it was just a scratch nothing to worry about, thank you I am glad to know you worry for me" her smile widened" your so beautiful I didn't think someone such as you would worry over someone like me, I mean you must have all the men in thedas after you! Even the women! But how am I to...!" Miranda could not believe she had just said all of that out loud. She started to panic. Leliana could only smile. "I-i-i um d-di-didn't oh MAKER TAKE ME NOW!" miranda turned to run but triped over a stump, as she was going down she felt a warm arm catch her and spun her around. "I'm sor..!" Miranda was cut off by leliana's soft lips upon hers. Her eyes went wide, her breath caught in her chest, never had she kissed anyone on the lips and it felt good, she then leand into the kiss pushing up against leliana who was all the more happy to bring her closer into her. Miranda had found her breath and was slowly breathing as their kiss lenger on not wanting it to end, then she felt leliana's tounge sild a cross her lips asking for entrance, miranda then opened her mouth and felt leliana's warm wet luscious tounge entered, she moaned as leliana sucked on her tongue never in her life had she felt like this and she loved it. They pulled away slowly making a pop sound so they could catch their breath, both breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes there was a fire burning behind both of their eyes. Finally miranda spoke. "That was.....Oh maker that was incredible!" She said as fell in to leliana.

'Mmmm very much so" leliana said as she played with miranda's short black hair. "And I would like it if we do it again." Leliana pulled back some so she could look in miranda's eyes. Miranda was bet red she looked up into leliana's eyes.

"As you wish.... Leli...." Their lips were almost together for another deep sweet passionate kiss, till alistair called from behind as he walked up.

"Hey!" That made her jump out of leliana's arms. "you two dinner is rea.." He didn't get to finish as he was almost knocked over by miranda who ran passed him like a powerful wind storm. He looked back to where camp was he could only see the light of the fire flickering and some bodies moving he knew one was definitely miranda, he then looked back at leliana who was just standing there with a look. Alistair didn't know what had just transpired with both women and spoke. "Oh you'll get used to it" leliana then looked at alistair who had a grin. "I'm sure she means nothing by it, it's just when it comes to food she goes crazy, as a warden we have very big Appetite's so don't get mad at her or anything for running off she is still new and doesn't yet know how to control herself" he said laughing as he looked back at camp. "Witch is probably best if we get back before she eats everything and we all starve!" Leliana smiled

"I guess you're right" she said as she passed him with a big smile on her face.

After dinner alistair had asked who would take watch, leliana was watching miranda the whole time as they ate dinner and now, she could see that miranda still was red from their kiss and when she would look up and met leliana's gaze, the poor girls face would turn even reder, alistair had thought she wasn't feeling well and asked if she was alright all miranda could do was nod at him witch made leliana smirk with delight she then answered him. "Miranda and I will take watch for tonight" she said with a wink that only miranda could see, that made the wardens eyes pop out she knew what leliana meant to do when they were alone again, and her heart started racing.

"Is that alright with you miranda? If you're tired I can take watch." Alistair said, he was still worried that miranda wasn't feeling well from dinner, she finally spoke.

"Not at all alistair, I am quite wide awake at the moment......and wouldn't be able to sleep even if I wanted to.......believe me (I really won't be able to after what happened tonight with leliana) so you can take watch another night deal?" Alistair nodded at her and went to his tent leaving her, nutter and leliana alone. "Well I guess we should um go and um k-keep watch t-then" miranda got up and her sleepy mabari did as well. "Aww your sleepy" she said as she pet nutter's head who yawned. "It's ok girl you stay here and sleep, I promise if I need you I'll call ok?" Nutter barked a low huff and laid back down. "Good girl sweet dreams" and off they went away from camp to keep watch over the night.

They had picked a place where they could see camp just enough to still see the light fire still burning in the dark, miranda was sitting on a log alone looking to the west her eyes watching for any sign of movement, she felt leliana's presence come up behine her. "So did you see anything my lady?"

"Mmmm oh yes I saw something very delicious sitting alone" leliana purred as she wrapped her arms around miranda.

"Ah!" She felt leliana's breath on her ear, she leaned into her warm embrace and in a saucy voice. "Hmm delicious really? And do tell how delicious is this something you saw? Are you sure it's delicious?" She felt leliana's hands then go to her stomach. "Mmmm what I could taste of her" miranda shivered in pleasure as leliana's wet warm tounge licked the tip of her earlobe, miranda couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the sensation. "Oh yes very delicious I want to taste her so much more" miranda's face lit all up she turned to face her beautiful lady. "Really my lady? And when do y..." "Now" Leliana took miranda's soft warm lips on to hers. At first it was just a light kiss that turned in something more hungrily and needy, they both opened their mouths and their tounges plunged deep into each other's mouths dancing elegantly, they both moaned sending vibrations throughout their bodies. Miranda felt herself falling into leliana, but only it was leliana who was falling back pulling miranda with her, miranda brock their deep kiss earning a displeased moan from her lover who was gasping for air just as much as she was, miranda just smiled at her, still breathing hard, then she felt herself being picked up and gently pushed down and leliana's body come upon her. "Huh!" She grasped and felt leliana's hand entwining with hers. "Mmm your going to be punished for breaking our kiss ma chérie" leliana kissed miranda's forehead then her cheeks and jewbone, earning soft little moans as she went on her marry way, leliana was glad that her knew lover's neck was easy to get to, she put the tip of her tongue on miranda's throbbing vein on her neck and bit gently down, making miranda yep at the sensation then slowly began to suck, that got her a beautiful cry of pleasure. "Maker! I...oooh" miranda let out, leliana smiled into her lover's now wet neck and pulled back, making miranda groan with disappoint, leliana then went up to her lover's ear her hot breath making miranda squirm under her and with a seductive tone. "Oh I plan on making you cry out more then just the maker's name ma chére petite tarte sucrée" miranda's eyes went wide at her words, her breath caught as leliana licked and sucked on her ear, she felt herself become very wet between her legs. "L-l-leli....AH!" Leliana's hand slowly went down to miranda's pants looking into her miranda's eyes looking for any sign of fear or uncomfortableness, she thanked the maker there was none only want lust and desire. She put her hand down atop of miranda's womanhood and slowly began to rub circles through her pants, she could tell by the way miranda was breathing and the light wet feeling she felt on her hand through miranda's pants she was ready, she kissed her dear sweet lover in a deep passionate kiss as she sild her hand in and down her pants. "Maker your so wet ma douce" then when she slowly bought her hand up everything changed. "N-no NO!" Miranda yelled out, leliana quickly removed her hand out of miranda's pants and set up looking into her eyes all she saw was fear and pain. "Miranda?! I am so sorry I shouldn't have I..." Tears were running down miranda's face, leliana was now scared she knew she shouldn't have moved this far, miranda sat up trying to stop the tears but couldn't she saw leliana had horror upon her face, she quickly reached for leliana's hand and squeezed. "I....I am so sorry I thought I could....." More tears came leliana didn't know if she should try and hold her or not, but then she saw in her lover's eyes that she needed her to hold her close and she did, she put her arms around miranda and held her close not asking anything, waiting for miranda to speak and she did her voice low and rew. "I am so sorry leliana I-i want to believe me I do! I want it to be with you, but-but" her tears just wouldn't stop leliana wiped them away even though they kept falling. "It's alright shh you don't need to tell me, I am here for you always ma chérie, till you tell me to leave" miranda's tears fell even harder. "I do not want you to go! please never leave I want you here with me forever please" leliana's heart swelled with hope and love she now knew miranda wanted her here and forever. "You have me now and forever miranda always" miranda's heart was bursting with love for leliana. But she had to tell her why she pushed her away she took a deep breath then let it out and spoke. "Leliana you need to know why I pushed you away..... But it is hard for me to talk about and..." Leliana kissed her eyes and smiled holding her closer. "Take your time I am not going anywhere Mon cœur" miranda leaned into her warm embrace and spoke again now more comfortable. "When I was young I would play in the stables the man that worked there, was always nice to my family, one day my brother and I were playing I ran to the stables to hide, well the man was there working I didn't see him at the time...." Miranda got quite it, leliana didn't like where this was going but said nothing and waited for her to continue. "I heard a noise and I turned around I thought maybe my brother had found me....but it wasn't him...it was the man who worked there at first I was fine but then I got a weird feeling... I slowly backed away from him but he just got closer I was scared... He bought his hand up to me but I ran or so i-i tried.." Leliana's eyes widened she knew where this was going she wanted to stop it. "Mir...." But she was cut off. "He-he-he grabbed me and threw me against the stable door hard I started scarming... he hit me and I fell to the ground with tears he flipped me over I saw his eyes that chiled me to the bone that's when.....I felt it....his knife cut me deep over my stomach I scaremed out I tried to move but couldn't then he...he" miranda's tears were coming down hard and fast, leliana had tears but she kept them in. but her anger was all over her face, her knuckles were turning white from having her hands in to fests as she held miranda. Miranda found her voice again. "He pulled down my pants, his hand coming up but he......I kept screaming out crying for help, then my brother and nanny came running in he got up his knife still in hand my brother had saw the blood coming form my stomach and yelled out, our nanny was in shock my brother had a dagger that our father gave him he pulled it out and ran after him, the man was ready but Fergus stopped and threw his dagger in the man's chest but it didn't kill him he yelled out in pain as he fell back, two of our guards came running in they saw fergus holding me crying for them to help me as my blood kept spilling from my stomach, the one had picked me and ran for the healer with fergus and nan following behind the other stayed keeping his eye on the man...... All I remember is when we made it to the house was my mother yelling for her baby girl to come back and then that was it I had lost to much blood to stay awake..... I am sorry leliana! but I had to tell you, you had to know.....that it wasn't you....it was what that bastard had done to me, what he had almost did!." Leliana now crying she couldn't keep them in anymore. Miranda held her close. "Oh mon amour I am so sorry i-i miranda I am so-so sorry!" Leliana kept saying over and over as she cried in miranda's neck. Miranda's heart swelled at knowing leliana stilled cared for her even after finding out what had happened so many years ago but there was something else leliana had to know she pulled back just enough so they could look into each other's eyes. "Leliana my love, he didn't get that far I wasn't..... I Wasn't raped my brother and nanny had got there in time. I am so sorry for putting you through this, but my love you have to know before we go any further from here, if y-you still wanted to be with me..." Miranda looked away with tears, leliana hated that miranda was afraid, that she wouldn't be wanted by her aftering what had happened to her what almost happened, leliana had fallen in love with miranda with in the day. they have only known each other for two days now and they had already gave their hearts. "mon amour" leliana took miranda's face into her hands and smiled. "Never think I would never want you" she bought their faces closer only a few inchs apart. "Because I do i will always want you know matter what" and leliana closed the small distances between them, their kiss sweet and full of love for each other. They still had so many more things to say to each other but that would wait, for now all they want is to be lost into each other's warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I had some tears in my eyes when I was writing this. Ok now for the french lesson lol  
> "Mon cœur = my heart" "mon amour = my love" "ma chérie = my darling" "mon cher oiseau doux = my dear sweet little bird" "ma chère petite tarte sucrée = my dear sweet little tart"  
> "ma douce = my" And my mabari yeah lol I was eating some nutter butter cookies and I needed a name for her so I went with nutter lol heeeey I think it's cute!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and miranda take things slow as they learn more about each other....HA YEAH RIGHT! ;)  
> There is a lot of kissing and interruptes and leliana gets jealous of bann teagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here's the second chapter sorry it took so long been very busy.  
> I got more hits on this story with leliana and female cousland. Then I did on my morrigan and female cousland. Hey I'm not complaining I am very happy about it •^_^• at least one of my stories are likeable lol oh and this chapter is very long I probably should have made it into, two chapters instead but didn't. Soooo please don't give up on it I promise you'll like it (I at least hope and think you will....if your like me you'll be happy with it.....maybe lmao) Oh and I didn't add what the french means sorry it's just soooo long ;( I may update this later so then you'll know what they said........but I don't know when that will be....again I am sorry. Oh just letting you know I love red eyes on all of my characters, Soooo mostly all my Wardens/Hawkes/Inquisitors will have red eyes with either, Red, Black, Grey, or White hair, just throwing that out there =)

The next morning was warm and comfortable. Miranda woke to something warm and wet on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight.

"Good morning my lady" miranda said with a big smile.

"Mmm it is ma chérie" leliana said as she pushed some of miranda's jet black hair behind her ear, which made miranda blush."And how did my lady sleep?......I-i hope well.....after last night." Miranda was still nervous about all that she had told leliana. Leliana saw this and quickly and lovingly kissed her soft warm lips.

"I slept wonderful. I had you by my side all night ma chérie" leliana said with that sweet smile that malts miranda's heart. "And you? ma chére petite fleur douce?" 

Miranda's heart fluttered at her words, even though she didn't know what she had quite said. All she could get out of those words with her sexy voice, was something sweet. Miranda brought her hand to leliana's sweet beautiful face. Leliana took it and smiled sweetly at her.

"Well I did have the most beautiful woman in all of thedas sleep by my side all night long" 

miranda pulled leliana's face down closer to her's. Leliana felt her face go warm, she had to let go of miranda's hand and balance herself over top of miranda, or she surely would fall on top of her.

"So yes I slept very peacefully my lady" Miranda's eyes lit all up, as she saw leliana wet her lips looking at miranda's. "May I kiss you...leliana?" Leliana's eyes sparkled.

"Please do miri" 

And their lips meant in a passionate kiss. A few moments passed leliana wanted to feel miranda's body under hers. But was afraid to try after what happened last night. Miranda pulled leliana to come closer and she did, slowly leliana let her whole body fall on miranda's. She was rewarder with a soft moan as leliana prused her body into miranda's smaller one, miranda sild her tongue a cross leliana's lips asking for entrance, leliana was more then happy to let miranda's luscious pick tongue into her mouth. As they lay there deep in each others warm embrace they heard barking from a far. They pulled back form their deep kiss with a pop.

"That's nutter coming for me. Which is probably best we get up now, I would hate if she attacks you love" Miranda said as they set up, leliana looked at her eyebrows rised.

"Really? She'd attack me?" 

"Sadly yes my lady. She is very protective of me. She even attacked my father when she was just a pup and drew blood, my father had tapped me on the arm for something I had said he meant nothing by it. But to nutter it was a threat to her mistress so she attacked him and growled."

"Goodness" 

Leliana's eyes widened at hearing that. She knew miranda was of nolde blood just not of which line. From how miranda carried herself, how she treated others, how she calls leliana my lady, which leliana likes very much. Even if she wanted it to be a secret, she has the nolde walk, that nolde look about her that can't be hidden, know matter how hard she would try to hide it. And to hear her mabari attacked her father who probably is a bann or arl.

"I was afraid father would have me be rid off her. But he smiled and laughed i was shocked, his hand was dripping blood and he was laughing, he told me he wasn't mad or angry at nutter. He was happy that she was so protective of me, he knew then I would always be safe with nutter at my side. Father and mother would never let me alone without one of them with me I stayed by their side always. After..... What had happened to me."

Miranda looked down trying to hide the tears that were slowly falling from her sunset eyes. Leliana wrapped her arms around her love.

"Oh mon amour it's alright don't cry"

Miranda held on to leliana. Then pulled back some and looked into her sapphire eyes and leaned up to kiss leliana's sweet lips, leliana met her with a loving kiss. When miranda went to pull away leliana deeped the kiss, miranda opened her mouth so their wet tongues could meet, as they entered she felt her leg being nuzzled, she pulled back and looked down into big light green eyes.

"Nutter!" 

Miranda said with a happy smile, nutter barked happily wagging her little stub of a tail. Then looked from her mistress to leliana then again back at her mistress and then again at leliana. Leliana giggled some what and spoke.

"I think she wants you to pet her ma douce. Or is wondering why am I holding her beautiful mistress" that made miranda smile.

"Is that what you want nutter?" 

Nutter barked, miranda laughed she gave a quick kiss on leliana's cheek and let go of her so she could pet her mabari who rolled over on her back for a belly rub, miranda smiled down at nutter.

"Haha of course this is what you want just like every morning" 

Miranda rubbed nutter's belly for some time. When she stopped nutter set up looking into her mistress eyes, miranda made sure they were eye level. Nutter knew her mistress only ever did this if it was something very important so nutter sat at attention awaiting her mistress command.

"Nutter you know I love you very much, and you love me the same yes?"

Nutter barked and put her paw on miranda's knee, letting her know that she is one with her mistress, that made miranda smile and she continued.

"And I also love leliana very much and I would like it if you well be friends with her. i trust leliana and I need to know if you do as well, if you feel as you can not trust her I will not be angry with you I trust you with my life nutter, never doubt that."

Nutter looked from her mistress up at leliana and held her big light green eyes with leliana's sapphire blue ones. Leliana felt as if nutter was looking through her very soul. Seeing if nutter could find anything that would put her mistress in harms way. Leliana stood very still not sure as what to do hoping nutter would trust her and doing her best to show nutter she would never hurt her mistress. When nutter looked back at her mistress, Leliana could have sworn she saw nutter tell miranda something. Leliana jumped at the sudden loud bark and nutter came over to her and bowed her head to leliana then licked her hand and wagged her little stubby tail, miranda smiled and stood up.

"Well I'm glad she trusts you my lady. Thank you so much nutter, now we don't have to worry about my lady being attacked when we kiss, thank the maker, and nutter." Nutter went to her mistress happily. "You just don't know how much I love leliana, especially her warm lips and luscious tongue, mmm maker you just don't know how it feels in my mouth and maker how it tastes."

Nutter cocked her head at her mistress words. Miranda looked over at leliana who's mouth was hang open and her sweet face as bright red as a Ruby. Miranda wetted her lips and smiled a sinful smile with a purr.

"Mmm know idea. It feels sooo very gooood" Miranda winked at leliana, leliana tried to talk but her words wouldn't come, miranda laughed. "Let us go have some breakfast."

Nutter barked happily running around. Miranda looked her lover who was just standing there not moving. "Come love you must be starving, you had hardly ate anything last night.......leliana?" Miranda went over to her worried leliana still wouldn't move. "Love? Leliana are you alr....!"

Leliana took hold of miranda bringing her into her warm embrace and kissed her deeply. With her luscious tongue entwining with her lovers. Miranda's eyes went wide at how fast leliana moved. She pulled back making a wet pop sound as leliana released miranda's delicious tongue.

"Mmm you made up for it ma petite pâtisserie" leliana said with a sexy voice that made miranda feel weak in her legs. "Now we should get back to camp or for they will think something terrible has happened to us" Leliana took miranda by the hand and lead her to camp with nutter on her other side.

××××××

At breakfast leliana and miranda set side by side alone with nutter by miranda, while the others took care of getting their things ready for departure. Eating maker knows what that alistair had made. Miranda who had just finished her third bowl now going for her fourth. Noticed leliana had only eaten three bits of her food, concerned and worried for her love miranda asked.

"My lady are you alright? Your not eating love" Leliana looked over to her concerned love and smiled a smile.

"Um I....I'm sorry I can't eat this ma chérie" leliana put her bowl down and nutter went at it. "Well I am glad you can at least." 

Leliana chuckled at seeing how nutter thought it was the best thing she has eaten, then looked back at miranda who just finished last fourth bowl and was now putting some mint leaf into her mouth.

"Though I do not know how you can eat this ma douce......it must be since you're ferelden" that made miranda laugh.

"Oh my dear sweet lady me being ferelden has nothing to do with it." Miranda made a sour face. "Believe me love, as a grey warden I um have to eat.....a lot, so I can't really be very picky, trust me I really do not like this but I need to eat so ugh yeah.......ha nan would be so mad at me for eating this. She'd end up yelling at me, then pull alistair by his ear telling him he needs to learn how to cook. If he thought my ear pulling was bad he should have felt nan's those hurt for over a week! Once fergus nearly burned down the whole kitchen! Oh you should have seen the look on our mother and father faces, even more so nan's. Let's just say fergus was never allowed in the kitchen ever again."

Miranda laughed as she remembered her family and how they were. But then grew very quiet, her face going pale nutter rested her head on miranda's lap and whined, miranda petted her head.

"I know nutter....I miss them too." 

Leliana saw the sadden look come a cross her lovers face and put her hand above miranda's knee. Miranda looked into leliana's sapphire eyes seeing love and care for her and she smiled, miranda lased their fingers together and spoke.

"Wait your not ferelden? Then you're....."

"Orlesian? Yes. I'm a orlesian bard actually" Miranda's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Leliana smiled at her cute expression.

"You're-you're a bard? Really? Wow"

"Does that bother you? That I am orlesian and a Brad?" Leliana asked with just a little concern. Miranda tighted her grip on leliana's hand lovingly and smirked.

"By the maker NO! I find only orlesians women very sexy." Her smirk widen. Leliana felt her cheeks go warm. "And bards are so mysterious you never know what they have up their sleeves, I find it very hot. Soooo" 

Miranda took leliana's hand to her mouth, her sunset red eyes never leaving leliana's sapphire blue ones. 

"And I find you even more so my lady. How do orlesians say it? Votre aussi sexy que Fuck My chaude belle amour magnifique"

Leliana could hardly breathe at what her sweet little pastry had just said to her. Leliana's face was completely red, her ears were burning from the heat of her body and maker in between her legs ached for miranda. Miranda licked her lips and laughed.

"Well my lady I believe I must have said it right then?" Leliana swallowed hard

"Oh-oh yes oh mon bel amour you said it so quite well" Leliana bit her bottom lip. "So very well ma chérie" 

Leliana wanted to pounce upon miranda and place that pretty little mouth and tougne upon her lips. Till alistair came walking over to them. Miranda kissed leliana's hand quickly, and returned it back to her before alistair could see.

"Hey were all set. Are you ladies ready to go?" Miranda got up with nutter at her side.

"Yep.... Oh and alistair do we have any apples or carrots? Or something like that?"

"What? You just ate all that was left of breakfast! And I thought I made enough to.... And you're still hurgy?! Maker's breathe miranda. If you keep eating like a hurgy mabari, you're armor won't fit anymore" he laughed with a big grin on his face. And nutter lunged at him growling. "Ah! hey you!"

"Ha good girl nutter. That will teach him not to mess with us mabaris!. Now then my lady shall we?"

Miranda held out her right arm for leliana who took it while she giggled at alistair who was in fear of nutter.

××××××

While on the way to redcliffe nutter and miranda were playing fetch with a small ball miranda had bought in lothering. Leliana was walking behind miranda watching hercuite little arse move form side to side. That made leliana ache between her legs. All she wanted to do was take her hands and squeeze miranda's fine little arse. Then all of a sudden leliana felt warm around her waist and a low sweet voice.

"My lady leliana could you please come with me please.......Now!" 

Leliana felt herself being pulled off of the trail, then pushed up gently against a tree. Her lips captured by miranda's. Their tongues entwining, both moaning into each others mouths. That's when leliana realized what she had done or rather what she was doing. She froze as her hands were on and squeezing miranda's arse. She didn't even know shje was doing it, she was lost in her lovers deep passionate kiss. She brock the kiss.

"Mi-miri I'm so...." Leliana started pulling away.

"Leliana" Her name like a prayer. "D-don't stop"

Leliana's heart swelled at her lovers pleading words. She took a firmer hold of miranda's arse squeezing and pulling her closer. Miranda moaning into leliana's hot mouth. Leliana could feel her wetness, her desire for miranda was starting to take over, she didn't want to go to far. Since she had found out what that fucking bastard had done, what he had almost done to her. Leliana would wait how ever long her miranda needed. Even though it was hard and painful for her as her desire grew each and everyday. Leliana gasped as she felt miranda's knee come up to her twat. Leliana lost control she squeezed harder and pulled miranda as close as she could. Leliana started grinding her pelvis on miranda's knee, leliana wanted to scream at the sensation of miranda's knee. Even more so leliana wanted to feel skin on skin. She bit miranda's lower lip as miranda's knee went up higher to add more pressure for leliana. Every thing came to a complete stop when they heard his deep voice.

"Now is not the time for this warden" Miranda quickly turned around to face him.

"S-s-Sten! Th-this was, I w-was oh maker!" Miranda felt her face go up in flames.

"Yes I know what you were doing, now come warden" Sten turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Miranda ran in front of him her face bet red. "Sten what you saw...what you may have heard. You must never tell any of the others! This is only between leliana and I. Till we are ready to tell them do you understand?!" 

Miranda used a commander's tone that she didn't know she had. Leliana was collecting herself from their previous encounter. Miranda didn't know what she'd do if sten would tell the others, she didn't care what they think of herself but she was more worried about leliana and her feeling, they still had to talk about letting the others know and this was definitely not the way to go about it. Sten saw how determined his leader was and admired how someone so small stands very big. He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"I shall not say a word" 

Miranda nodded and sten went ahead of them. Leliana now was at miranda's side watching as sten walk away, miranda then turned to leliana.

"I am so sorry my lady...i-i shouldn't have done that i-i just cou-couldn't stop myself.....I didn't want to stop....Oh maker leliana I can't believe I did this....I am so..." 

Miranda was cut off by leliana's sweet sugar lips. Leliana's sapphire blue eyes looking deep into miranda's sunset red ones.

"Do not be sorry ma chérie. Never be sorry, I am so glad you want me in that way. As I so very much want you....In many ways Mon cœur....Mmm yes so many ways" 

Leliana licked her lips and smirked. Miranda's ears turned red, as did her sweet innocent face, she put her head down trying to hide her bright blush.

"I-i'm so v-very glad you want me love. I want you so much leliana......But I don't know if-if I can..." Leliana stopped with her caring voice.

"I know ma chérie I will wait how ever long. I will never force you to do anything you are not ready for mon amour. You must know this, I will always wait for you mon cœur always." Miranda looked up into loving, caring sapphire eyes.

"I know my love. I trust you with all of my beating heart leliana..... And I am sorry I am making you wait....You deserve so much of me, from me." Leliana wrapped miri in her warm embrace.

"Oh ma belle douce mon cœur mon amour. You have nothing to be sorry for I will always wait for you....And besides" 

Leliana brought her hand up to miranda's chin pulling her face closer so that could look deep into each others eyes. When leliana spoke again her tone was very sexy with her devilish smirk. And miranda shivered with delight.

"Just imagine how much I'll pleasure you! How much you'll come for me. Mmmm I can not wait to hear you're strong sweet voice. Turn into sweet delicious crys of pleasure, as you call out my name as you come down hard around my fingers. Mmmm and your taste! Oh I can not wait to feel you in my mouth, as your sweet delicious amazing juices gush all into my mouth!"

Miranda's eyes could have popped out of her head at hearing what leliana told her and what she'll do to her. Miranda was as hot as lava.

"LELIANA!"

"Mmmm yes just like that. Only louder oh yes much more louder ma douce belle petite coquine" Miranda's face went completely red.

"Sweet ANDRASTE help me!"

××××××

They arrived at redcliffe hoping to get a good rest and some decent food. Especially leliana, the poor woman has hardly eaten anything since joining miranda at lothering, that's been for days now. But a warm bed and hot meal was out of the question. When one of the villagers came running to meet miranda and party.

"Your here. Thank the maker! But this is all of you? That can't be!" Miranda and alistair looked at one another confused.

"Um what? What's going on here?" Alistair had said. The young man looked at them with shock and horror in his eyes and face.

"Y-you mean your not here to help us? Does anyone know what has happened?!" The young man yelled.

"Waho calm down. We will help but you must tell us what is going on here" Miranda said calmly and the young man took a deep breath and spoke.

"The village is under attack by the undead every night! And arl eamon still haven't come out of the castle, since it all began. It's been days!"

"You mean arl eamon is still in there?! Where are all the knights?! Miranda we have to get to arl eamon!" Alistair yelled he was beginning to panic. Miranda put her hand on alistair's shoulder firmly but with care as to calm him and spoke determinedly.

"Alistair calm yourself I promise I'll do whatever I can to help the arl and redcliffe. But I need you with a level head alright?" 

Miranda's words were comforting and true. Alistair knew this and slowly calmed down and nodded. Leliana was watching how miranda handled everything that was happening with out any warning and felt warm all over, knowing miranda would never turn her back on anyone in need know matter how small, large or dangerous it was she would always try and help. That touched leliana's heart in so many ways, but also frightened her. Knowing she could lose her love to helping others, even with this blight she still could lose her, leliana's stomach was turning at that horrible but so true of a thought. Miranda must have sensed leliana's worry for she looked back at leliana with so much love and determination letting her love know not to worry she will always be here, right by leliana's side holding her as life goes on, leliana felt her heart malt away all of the worry and fear she had, as she could feel as if miranda was right there holding her close. When miranda saw that leliana was calm and smiling again she turned back to the young man.

"Now is there anyone we may speak to, as how we may put end to this nightmare?" Miranda asked.

"Bann teagan is leading us I'll take you to him now my lady. Please follow me"

Miranda nodded and they followed the young man. Alistair was looking to miranda as to tell her something, but she didn't notice him. She was focused on doing everything in her power to help the people of redcliffe. 

××××××

When they entered the chantry miranda and leliana felt sick seeing how there was only women, small children and the elderly, crying and wounded. Most of the men were helping with defending the village or dead, that made miranda's heart break. As she could hear children crying and asking where their mother's and father's were. They stopped when the young man in front of them stopped and spoke.

"Bann teagan. These people are her to help us, and wish to speak with you" The older man turned around to see who it was.

"I see and who a.."

"It's me teagan. Though the last time you saw me I was covered in mud" Alistair said with a grin.

"Covered in mud?....Alistair? My word it is you. Thank you...Thomas? You may go now.

Thomas bowed to bann teagan then to miranda and left.

"Now what brings you here alistair? I thought you were a templar with the order? And who are your companions?"

"No teagan I'm a grey warden now. And my companies are here to help stop the blight that is coming. Miranda also is a grey warden as well our leader" Miranda stepped forward and bowed her head in respect to bann teagan.

"Hello bann teagan. As alistair has said I to am a grey warden, my name is miranda. Please tell me how we may help you and your people? What do need of us? Ask and we shall do what we are able."

"By the sweet maker! My lady you are way to kind" teagan smiled. "Alistair has been taking care of you? He better be" Teagan looked towards alistair with a fierce glare if he hasn't been. Miranda laughed, alistair quickly answed teagan.

"Y-yes I have been! Maker I watch her!" Miranda couldn't help but tease poor alistair now.

"Oh? You watch me do you? Why alistair I didn't take you for such a man! I'm shocked"

Miranda loved the look on alistair's cute little baby face. And couldn't help her big grin coming to her lips. Alistair on the other hand didn't find it very funny at all.

"I-i-i don't w-watch her like THAT! I just watch her back, Uh! No not in that way either! She's my comrade!, A sister in arms!, A fellow grey warden!, My leader! For the love of andraste!"

Alistair didn't know what was worst. The heat from teagan's eyes or the icey cold daggers stabbing him in his back with leliana's death glares. He felt as if he would turn around to face leliana he would turn to stone, so he thought he'll take his chances with teagan. Miranda loved seeing how alistair was scared out of his mind, now he knew how she felt when he got her all flushed back in lothering in the tavern with leliana. Finally she felt pity on him, and turned back to bann teagan.

"Do not worry bann teagan. Alistair is very good at keeping us safe......Though his cooking could use a lot of work." Miranda said with a bitter face.

"Heeey it's not that bad.......Is it?" Alistair asked with a pout. Miranda turned to him.

"Alistair my lady leliana can barely eat it! But now is not the time for this......but we will talk about it later" Miranda winked at leliana and turned back to teagan. "I am sorry for that bann teagan, as I was saying. Alistair is very good in battle, I trust him to keep us safe, and he is also a good friend. So there is know need for worry bann teagan" Miranda smiled to reassure him.

"Well I am glad my lady.....And please call me teagan my lady" Teagan smiled lovingly at miranda.

"Very well teagan"

Miranda returned a sweet smile like she always does when she talks. Leliana couldn't take anymore of teagan's flirting with miranda. And spoke with a soft but cold voice only miranda could pick out but didn't understand why leliana spoke like this.

"We are here to help! Yes? So why don't we get to that now." 

Teagan took a step back at seeing how leliana glared at him as if she was looking straight through him like he was made of glass. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Yes of course, forgive me my lady. We still have a few hours left, till those demons come from the castle. We need all the help we can get, go to murdock he's right outside of the chantry he'll tell what we need. As well as ser Perth, he and his knights are near the windmill. Thank you so much my lady for helping us"

"Know need to thank me teagan, I would never turn away or leave anyone in need of help"

"You are a blessing from the maker my lady truly you are" 

Miranda giggled like a small chantry girl who was just praised by the revered mother with a light blush come upon her lovely young looking face. Leliana was getting jealous at this and angry that teagan was making her miranda light all up, and it was beginning to show.

"Thank you ba-teagan but I really don't think I was sent by the maker, that I am a blessing...."

"Warden" Miranda turned back to sten. "I think your....Bard isn't feeling well" 

He said plainly. Miranda quickly looked to leliana who had a face miranda has never seen her make before. She gasped and ran to leliana.

"Leliana! My lady are you alright?!"

Miranda was worried, leliana looked pale, paler then her usual milky skin, miranda couldn't help but be concerned for her love. Leliana looked at miranda's beautiful face with tired eyes.

"I-i'm fine ma chérie I...." Leliana passed out falling into miranda who caught her.

"LELIANA!" Miranda yelled with tears starting to pull from her sunset eyes for her love, but there was know answer, Only silence.

××××××

Leliana awoke in a small bed. Alone in a room she didn't recognize. The last thing thing she rememberers was falling into miranda at the chantry. She looked to the window, it was cloudy, so she knew it was early morning. Then it all hit at once.

"The village! Miri!

Leliana said aloud, then the door to the room she was in opened. Teagan appeared with fresh warm blood running down from his face dripping to the floor. Leliana's eyes filled with horror.

"You didn't save her, she's dead because of you! It's all you're fault! Her blood runs all over redcliffe making it redder with her noble blood!" Teagan said with blood coming from his mouth. "She trusted you! And you just let her blood poor out like a river!"

Teagan then groaned out in pain as a sword ran him threw, his lifeless corpse fell to the floor with a thud. Leliana's face was full with horror. As the undead corpse that had just killed teagan, walked over his lifeless body, over to leliana. Leliana was frozen with fear not being able to move as the undead corpse drew it's bloody steel blade up to her. Leliana's blood ran cold as she saw it's bloody face, her lovers face. Tears were running down leliana's face, as she said her precious loves name.

"Miranda" That was all leliana could say, as everything went into the cold darkness.

××××××

Leliana again awoke in a small bed. All alone in the room with cold sweat running down her back. She knew she was still in redcliffe in one of the taverns room, she looked to the window to see it was cloudy still early morning. Her heart was pounding against her chest, she was awake, not in that horrible nightmare. But now it was all real, she looked to the door praying that it would not open. Her prayers were not answered, for the door opened to her room a figure the face had blood on it the door was closed behind it and was now walking over to leliana. Leliana couldn't move.

("No no no this isn't happening! Maker please!") 

Leliana tried to yell out, but her words wouldn't come. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard her name come from that sweet voice.

"Leliana?" The figure came to the bed, and leliana saw that lovely face of her her loves.

"Miranda!"

"Yes love I'm here. How ar..!" Miranda was pulled down on the bed a top of leliana. "L-l-leli.."

Miranda was cut of by leliana's warm lips taking hers hungrily. Leliana could taste sweat and dirt, what she thought was blood, was just sweat and dirt. She sighed in relief, miranda pulled back some so she could speak.

"L-leliana are-are you alright love? I was so wo...UH!" Leliana licked and kissed miranda's sweaty neck.

"Y-yes I just. Oh miri I need you!" Leliana began sucking her lovers sweaty dirty neck. Miranda moaned.

"Ah....l-leliana o-oh love wait I'm all dirty, you need t-to st.."

Leliana's tongue plunged deep into miranda's hot opened mouth to stop her from talking. Miranda didn't pull away again, she began moaning into leliana's hot mouth. Leliana moved her hands all over miranda's back, then miranda felt her armor begin to loosen. Her left arm plate fall to the floor with a clang then her right. Leliana pushed herself up with miranda, fondling with miranda's chest plate, never breaking their deep sweet kiss. Leliana's fingers were like magic. Within only a few moments miranda's armor was completely off and pushed off the bad, leaving her only in her undershirt and heavy chainmail pants and boots. Miranda felt in between her legs, she was wet very wet. Like the very first night leliana kissed her and had touched her. Miranda wanted leliana, needed her like a creature that needs blood to flow through it's veins to live. Leliana opened her eyes and saw sunset ones looking deep into hers with. Want, need, desire, lust, love, passion. Leliana pulled back from their delicious deep passionate kiss, both breathing hard.

"Are you sure Mon cœur?" Leliana asked looking into miranda's beautiful sunset eyes. "We d..."

Miranda kissed leliana with as much love and confidence she had, the kiss was long, loving and deep.

"Leliana" 

Miranda said with so much love. She brought her trembling hand to leliana's beautiful face. Looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes. Miranda saw so much love, caring, everything she feels for leliana, leliana felt the same for her.

"Please my heart make love to me.....with me"

Leliana's heart bursted with so much love at hearing her lover, ask her so sweetly so lovingly to make love to her, with her. Leliana wrapped miri in a warm tight loving embrace.

"Oh ma belle douce mon cœur mon amour. Yes oh mon bel amour"

Leliana took miranda's lips with hers passionately. Gently leliana switched their positions. Laying miranda down on the bed. Leliana got on top kissing open mouth kisses all over her younger lovers neck, earning soft moans from miri. Leliana's were running over miri's small body feeling her precious mounds. Cupping each in both of her warm hands squeezing them. Making miranda moan out loud.

"Ah....oooh le-leliana" 

Leliana smiled letting out a gasp of her own at hearing her name come out so sweetly from her lovers sweet loving mouth. She got up and took off miranda's boots. Leliana then got back on top of miri again taking her sweet lips with hers, she brought her hands to miri's belt looking into her sunset eyes.

"Can....I remove you're pants mon amour?" 

Leliana awaiting for miranda to say if it's alright or not. Miranda brought her hand to leliana's perfect face. Leliana planted wet sweet kisses all over it.

"Please love....Take me make me yours"

Leliana smiled brightly, she undid miri's belt and pulled down miranda's heavy chainmail pants slowly. She got back off miranda to finish pulling them off all the way and dropped them to the floor. Leaving miranda only in her smallclothes and undershirt. Leliana took In this lovely view of her lover. Then saddled herself on miranda. Leliana placed her lips on miri's soft sweet ones, tounges entwining. Leliana slowly let her hand go lower to miranda's pussy and slowly rubbed circles through her soaking wet smallclothes. Miranda wrapped her arms around leliana moaning deep into leliana's hot mouth. Leliana could smell miri's arouse, she moaned in miranda's mouth, leliana's hand was wet and sticky form miri's arouse, she pulled back just enough to speak.

"mon amour are you ready for me?" Miranda still trying to catch her breath, with swollen dark reddish lips answered her in a husky voice.

"Yes leliana oh maker yes! Please......But I have never done this love...I never have been with a woman nor man.....i-i don't know what to do...I have read books umm on this....but that was with a man and woman not....t-two women....I-i want to do this right with you....For you...but I may not be any good at this and I want to be good for you maker I do!"

Miranda turned her head away scared at disappointing leliana. She couldn't live with herself if she did end up disappointing her lady. Leliana could tell what she was thinking and turned miri back to her with the sweetest smile leliana has ever made. She kissed her forehead and spoke lovingly to miri.

"Oh mon cher petit guerrier douce, do not fear you are all that I want, never think you could not be good enough for me you could never disappoint me! I love you so much miri ma chérie please stay with me"

Miranda had tears of Joy, she took leliana's beautiful face into her small hands.

"Oh leliana I am yours forever! I love you so much it hurts, my heart will always be yours, do as you will my love. For I am ever yours."

"Miranda"

Was the last word leliana needed to say as she started to make love to the woman who had her heart and soul. Leliana took miri's delicate lips with hers. She sild her hand down into miranda's smalls, gently going to her wat heat. Using her fingers to part miri's folds. Miranda let out a pleasurable scream that leliana swallowed down. Leliana then took two of her fingers to thrust deep into miranda's hot dripping sex. When.

"Miranda"

Leliana froze her hand not moving at all. Miranda's eyes widened with fear and anxiety, she couldn't move to save her life. Her eyes locked with leliana's, who was as shocked as she was.

"Miranda? Are you in there? It's me alistair"

Miranda heard the door knob turn, but the door didn't open. More horror came upon miri's face when she remembered.

"L-leliana" She said as quietly as she could so alistair wouldn't hear. "I-i-i didn't lock the d-door"

Leliana almost fell off the bed with horror. Of all times in her life this was the worst time ever. Leliana didn't think alistair would really open the door to miranda's room if out asking, and surely he wouldn't just barge into a woman's room. Maker she hoped he wouldn't, but her fears came true when the door slowly started to open. Miranda turned white as fresh clean sheet that just came out of the wash, leliana leaped off of the bed as quick as she possible could and slammed herself against the door just in time with a loud bame and locked it. She heard alistair jump back with shock as he quickly spoke.

"Maker's breath! Miranda?!"

Leliana looked to miranda who was frozen as stone. Leliana then found her voice.

"Alistair! This is my room! Not miranda's!" Leliana yelled, trying to still catch her breath.

"By the maker i-i am so sorry leliana, i-i thought this was miranda's room maker I'm sorry"

"What?!" Leliana got pissed off at hearing what alistair had said. "So you thought since this was miranda's room you'd just barged in on her!"

Leliana was not quite, she was so pissed off at him, she was going to open up the door to yell, but didn't or he would see her in her undershirt and smalls as well as miri.

"Maker No! I just oh I'm sorry....I don't know what ugh. I'll just stay down stairs, maker what was I thinking?!"

Leliana heard him say as he lefted from the door and go down the stairs, when she heard his footsteps fade she sighed deeply and went back to the bed to see miranda was out cold from all the excitement. There was no way they would be making love today now. Leliana was going to kill alistair very very painfully and slowly. One for, interrupting their almost love making, one of the best wonderful things in their lives. Two, he just would walk in on miranda, he could have seen everything all of her necked hot, sexy, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, elegant, lovely, graceful, holy in this world of a body, if she were necked when he would just walk in on her. There was know leliana was going to let that ever happen. Alistair is going to pay for what he had almost done leliana made herself a promise. Leliana got into bed carefully as not to disturbed her sleeping warden, gently she wrapped her arms around miri lovingly. Miranda still in her deep sleep snuggled close to leliana's warm body embrace, laying her head on leliana's chest. Leliana smiled and kissed the top of miri's head and then joined her love in a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my warden: Shyish, kinda funny, strong, caring about others, sweet an loveable, brave, very protective of her lover and friends, she doesn't always realize that she talks out loud, very noble lady like. She has jet black hair and sunset red eyes and tannish skin, she goes by miranda or miri to leliana. So there ya go that is how I have made my warden I hope you like her! •^_^•  
> Please please please let me know what you think I'd love to know •^_~•


End file.
